


Just Kiss Me Already

by slowdissolve



Series: KyaLin Sketches and Adventures [13]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowdissolve/pseuds/slowdissolve
Summary: Lin is bored and lonely at the RCPD Charity BallTime is set between Late is Not Never and Ours and Hours Alone
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: KyaLin Sketches and Adventures [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/754959
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	Just Kiss Me Already

This was her night. Republic City Police Department Charity Ball night, and Raiko was going to give her a frickin’ medal. A medal.

Lin Beifong sighed. It was a waste of resources, it was a waste of time, and she hated parties like this, with rich jerks congratulating themselves on earning money from other people’s hard work, patting themselves on the back because they were going to give a little bit back. If they’d just paid people properly, she thought, there’d be no need for charity balls.

All she ever wanted was a little peace and quiet. 

And Kya.

She sighed again. Kya was still at the South Pole, recovering. The wounds were healed, the bruises long gone, but the lingering effects of the concussion meant that she needed to be near her mother, because Katara would not allow her daughter to be healed by anyone else, and no one else could heal her like the Mighty Katara.

The winter was over but spring had not yet come. She’d seen her a few times since the incident in the desert, but it had been more than two months since her last visit. 

This ball was more like work than work. At least at the station she knew things would get done. The music was adequate, but not to her taste. The conversation was at best boring, at worst infuriating. Raiko was an ass. Varrick was an abrasive. At least the hors d’oeurves were decent.

But, because this was the RCPD Charity Ball, there was no getting out early, no escape from the tedium.

People were still filing in, greeting their friends. Lin did her best to keep from getting entangled in any conversation too long. She looked toward the door whenever a new couple arrived, as did everyone, and either hid in the crowd or made an effort to look threatening when she saw who it was.

But this was Tenzin and Pema, and Bumi had decided to come along. Bumi wasn’t hard to talk to… he could be funny in small doses. She moved through the crowd casually, toward the door.

And then Kya appeared in the doorway.

Her breath stopped. 

Kya was wearing a gorgeous dress, a light blue, shimmering silk that draped from one shoulder. For anyone but a resident of the Poles, the night would have been too cold, but Kya’s toned arms were bare, and Lin was swept with the need to have them around her. The dress clung to her body, and she knew those curves far too well not to remember how they looked unadorned in the low light of her bedroom.

Kya greeted many people, and Lin watched, mesmerized, as smiles on others faces grew when she talked to them. She laughed and Lin’s heart fluttered.

Drawn like metal to a magnet, she moved through the crowd toward her.

Their eyes met, and locked. Kya’s face lit up and it was like the first rays of light coming over the mountains.

Raiko stepped in front of her, and it took all her willpower not to shove him out of the way.

“Lin! Having a good time? Remember, I’m awarding the medal after my speech. You have ten minutes.”

“Fine.”

He frowned, but she couldn’t care any less. He was in the way, and she sidestepped him to keep on toward Kya.

These stupid parties. She had to observe all the niceties while passing through the crowd. She wanted to yell at every being that stood between the two of them, but she couldn’t just run to her… no one knew about the two of them, and to dash to her and sweep her into her arms would cause a scene. No, she had to be cool and casual.

Kya seemed to be making her way to a door on the other side of the ballroom, which led out to a balcony that overlooked the city. Lin changed course, and after the two of them were almost close enough to touch.

Why was it so damned crowded?

She heard the music stop, and Raiko being introduced. She was running out of time.

Finally, she was within reach. She grasped Kya’s wrist, and pulled her through the doorway, out into the misty blue evening.

There she was.

“I missed you,” Kya said, softly.

Lin kept pulling, taking her away from the ballroom, out into the air. She peered around, to make sure no one followed them, and stepped behind some greenery.

“When did you get here?”

“This morning. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“I had no idea you were coming… I’m… I’m…”

Kya smiled crookedly, just like her father. “...at a loss for words.”

Lin blushed. She leaned in. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Look at you! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in your dress uniform!” Kya ran a hand over the shoulder of the rich green wool, touching its black epaulettes trimmed with gold. “You’re so handsome!”

Lin felt her insides turn to jelly. Heat started to spread throughout her. She wanted Kya so badly now, her knees were weak.

But she had to master herself. Time was running out.

“I… you… will you… are you staying with me...tonight?”

“I haven’t been able to think of anything else all day.”

Lin stalled. She was so overcome that she couldn’t think clearly.

“You’re getting a medal?”

“Uh… yeah. Outstanding blah blah blah… It’s just a formality.”

“You deserve it, Lin. You are outstanding, at so many things. I… “ she bent down to whisper, “I want you to absolutely  _ ruin _ me when this is over.”

Lin’s face reddened. “That’s not fair,” she complained.

“...to announce this special award being given to Lin Beifong!” Raiko’s voice echoed.

“Just kiss me already,” Kya laughed.

So she did. She took Kya by the waist and pulled her close, and kissed her hungrily, as though it were the first sweet thing she’d tasted in months.

“Lin… Beifong?” Raiko’s voice had a tinge of embarrassed irritation.

Kya pushed her away. “Go, get your medal.”

Lin growled, her face attempting a scowl, but her grin prevented it from being effective.

“You can spank me later,” Kya said, with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you can't see the artwork.
> 
> Give me a comment if you like it, please.


End file.
